Fire and Ice
by BlackGirl91
Summary: Three years after Naraku's death, a new threat looms over Inuyasha and his friends. The White Tiger, after laying his claws in China, longing to conquer the whole Japan. And while the army of the enemy is preparing to invade the Rising Sun, a golden-haired yasha makes a long journey to challenge the Prince of Demons.
1. Prologue

In a majestic garden inside a huge palace, placed to the threshold of a forest, leant against a tree trunk, a young demon, from the long white hair, was sitting. At a first glance he was seeming to be sleeping, since he was closing the eyes, but it was actually well awake, with the long sharpened ears which were gathering every single noise. The birds' troublesome chirping, the rustle of the grass caused by the light spring wind, the shuffle of the guards on the towers ...

« Hi! » suddenly said a children's voice.

The youkai opened the eyes. Opposite to him there was one demon from the look of a thirteen years old who was fixing it curiously.

She had the hair gilt, bound in a single big plait that she was going almost to touch the ground, while eyes were ruby color, that they were now intently fixing the amber-coloured ones of him.

The back was keeping folded forward, so as arrive with the face at his same level and the long ring to right and left tail moving.

« My name is Hiko. Instead who are you? » asked for the girlie.

« I don't speak with puppies » he said, diverting the glance.

After an answer like that he was hoping that she went, instead she remained to fix it there with insistence. It was as though she was studying him. His presence was starting bothering him.

He got up.

Hiko looked at him going away, disappointed.

She thought she had finally found someone which talk to, since her father was engaged in a boring conversation with a powerful dog demon, instead she found a young youkai with character bit 'chilly. Maybe it was his way to hide the shyness. Or maybe no.. However, she heard that it had to be a very powerful demon, despite the young age, and wanted to put it to the test. Both to give him a lesson, be to test his strength. Head was in her nature, in fact, to challenge whoever was quite powerful to keep her. And that young youkai was doing its case.

A click forward did and the left shoulder ham knocked.

The demon remained dumbfounded for some second. As that demon pup was daring strike it to the shoulder hams?

« You damned, I'll make you regret of what you have made » said starting to getting angry.

« Well, then what are you waiting for? » asked for Hiko putting her in position and showing him the fists.

Meantime, in a castle room, placed in the east wing, two daiyoukai were quietly talking.

« Of all the demons which I thought I would meet, you were its finish it. Why from these do you leave? » asked for the demon from the amber-coloured eyes.

« Simple curiosity Dog General » answered the other one, the long orange hair smoothing it, even if there was not need. « I have heard talk about a powerful demon that he had the western territories under his control and then I have come to verify. I would never have imagined to really meet you »

« Now that we are again face to face, what do you do Daitora? Challenge me? »

The two daiyoukai remained in silence to observe themselves for some second. How long had he passed from their first meeting? How many times had they collided without anybody of two being able to overwhelm the other one? Daitora sighed.

« No, I'm only of passage with my children »

Inu-youkai nodded in assent. « I have seen. You've been busy »

« And you? Nothing offspring? » quipped ironic the other one.

« Very witty Daitora. However, if you really want to know, I also have a son »  
« Really? What is it called? »

The Big Dog Demon did to answer when some excited voices reached their ears.

« Quick, come and see! The noble Sesshomaru is fighting a demon puppy! »

« And it seems that is holding head »

« Infer that the pup about which talk both your daughter » observed the General Dog.

« Yeah. It seems not listened to my recommendations. I hope that she will not do too much of the evil to that demon which has faced »

« The demon at issue is my son » let the other one notice.

« Ha! He? Are our children fighting? » called amused Daitora with a blue lightning in the eyes sapphire. « Interesting. Let's see, are we? »

In the meanwhile, about the two fighters, youkai had formed a little nobles' crowd.

Between these there were two demons which were observing the fight with an expression detached on their faces. Both were showing the appearance sixteen years and the long loose hair as innocent as the snow taking.

The male was wearing a long indigo color dress, bound in life with a black strip, and silver-plated floral reasons on the sleeves. Instead the female had a long wide sleeve color lilac, with the white collar garment and a purple skirt was coming out below for some centimetre dark. To the ears were stuck to her a pair of leaning made of gold.

Shortly later Daitora together with General Dog arrived.

Inu-youkai understood from the signs on the them faces, three black strips undulated on the cheeks, which those two boys were the tiger demon children, even if they were not looking like for anything to the father, to exception of the eyes of the male, which was of the same colour as Daitora. Instead the female had certainly taken from the mother both for the hair, and the ice eyes.

« Father, do you want me to recall her? » asked the young demon. « No, Dan. I think that also the General Dog is interested in seeing them fight »

Inu-youkai did an affirmative gesture with the head. « At this moment I has come in mind our first meeting, remember? » said the demon tiger.

« And who would forget that? We destroyed half the forest, taking away all other demons and scaring the human villages surrounding »

« Yeah, it was the first time that someone was putting me in serious difficulty » admitted Daitora.

« And you have kept on giving me the hunt, also when your companions had renounced » added the dog demon.

« You had entered our territory »

« My intents were not hostile » refuted the General.

« Sure, but at that time was submitted to my Lord. The order was to attack any foreigner who was entering our lands » justified himself Daitora.

A fire sphere touched lightly their heads and went to fall on one of the walls of the castle, which started taking fire.

« General Dog, maybe it's time to stop them, if you do not want to see your castle reduced to ashes »

In the meantime Sesshomaru had been able to block Hiko. He was keeping her pressed to the ground, doing strength with a hand on the chest, while the other one was at few centimetres from her face. He was foretasting the moment into which it would have sunk his claws in the face of the impertinent little one.

« Six anchors in time to ask me for forgiveness »

« Tsk! Either for dream, I do not surrender » refuted that one giving him a kick to the low belly.

Sesshomaru choked a pain groan and left the hold. Hiko took advantage to give him a powerful head on the nose, making it fall to back, and at once later she jumped on him. Sesshomaru found himself with her above him, in an equivocal position.

« That's enough » sentenced a peremptory voice which made them both turn.

«F-father? » faltered Sesshomaru rising standing. A slap reached him in turned height, making it stagger.

« How many times have I told you about keeping yours emotions? Maybe have I not taught it to you? You've left a female to push you to fight and, what even more shameful one, have even lost »

« I haven't lost father, if you had let me continue… » started protesting, but another slap in the face stopped him.

« Do you even dare to answer your father? » said the General Dog being about to strike it again.

A small figure stood before him.

« You don't have right to treat your son in that way » said Hiko with resolute voice.

All the crowd kept the breath.

« My son's education is my deal. Remove you of means »

Hiko did not move. Some growls rose between the spectators. How was she daring to challenge their Lord? Instead Sesshomaru had remained surprised. "She wants to be killed?"

The General Dog's hand locked herself about the Hiko neck and raised her. She began to struggle and scratch in the attempt to free herself but he did not relax the grasp.

« What do you think you will do against me? You are only a demon pup »

« Be careful, also pups can defend themselves » repeated Hiko kicking for air.

Passed some second, in which everyone was looking forward to the reaction of the western gentleman. Dan closed the fists.

« Father... »

« It's all right, » she assured him Daitora « she will be able to take off it »

The General Dog suddenly left grip.

« Your fighting spirit is admirable »

Hiko coughed, the neck massaging it. « Coff, I've taken from my father »

« I do not doubt it » replied giving a look to the demon to his shoulder hams « In fact you very much look like Daitora »

« Eeeeh? » did astonished Hiko. But how, before he was strangulating her and does her the compliments now?

« Come on Hiko, the time of the visit is finished. Go » said Daitora approaching.

« It's a pity you must have to go so soon. I would have liked to fight against you another time »

« One day we will meet again General, and there will be not no draw » confirmed the tiger demon.

While they were speaking the little one demon peeped in from the Daitora legs and pulled out tongue. Sesshomaru frowned. "Insolent".

Dan collaborated the father and threw an icy glance to the young prince. Sesshomaru returned, doing the same. Instead the other one remained inexpressive.

« Then good journey Daitora » said at last the General Dog.

The tiger demon gave a last glance to his eternal rival, then he turned and went out together with his children of the castle.

Sesshomaru looked that little one impudent removing. A few days later, he decided to forget the unpleasant encounter, also because every time he thought of it, he was getting back in mind the slap and the punishment which had to endure from his father. So he deleted the whole event.

Hiko instead never forgot that young youkai from the icy glance. Maybe one day they would have met again and perhaps would have also finished the fight. Or, given the huge distance which was separating them, they would not have seen again any more, very probable thing.

But the destiny, without they realizing, had already started intertwining their lives.

Hiko = Sun Daughter 

Daitora = Big Tiger 

Dan = (Chinese) Courage


	2. West Threat

In a human village, placed near a forest, leant against a fence, an old priestess from the grey hair, was observing the coming and going of the people, engaged in their jobs suitable for the production of all what which was necessary for their subsistence.

Kaede was getting lost every now and then to think the events of three years ago which upset her life and the one of the other ones over. Everything for a damned believed sphere disappeared fifty years ago. She, her sister Kykio and Inuyasha had been enchained from the wicked will of that jewel, whose only purpose was to keep on existing, to corrupt the souls of who had it. How many dead, how many sufferings had followed due to the Shikon no Tama? Many, many.

Naraku was the most pitiless and terrible possessor of all. He was glad in inflicting pain to the people. He began with Kykio, making her fall in a trap that conducted her to the death, not before having sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. The fire didn't destroy the sphere but it made it disappear for some time until Kagome it didn't arrive, a dessert girl coming from the future, that the seal of Inuyasha broke, waking up again him. From that moment in then, the two had involved in the search of the fragments of the sphere and in the battle against Naraku, that meanwhile he had attended the return of the jewel, strengthening day by day himself. Together with Kagome were united Shippo, a demon fox, Miroku, a monk and Sango, a demon slayer. Every of them brought grudge toward the that monster that pushed them to unite their strengths to face and to defeat him. Subsequently also Kykio, made to return in life from Urasue, and Sesshomaru, a very powerful great demon, were added in the search of Naraku. The final clash happened around one year later.

Now Naraku was dead and the Shikon no Tama disappeared forever. And all the pains, the fears and the sufferings caused by theirs greatest enemy there were not more.  
Inuyasha had definitely closed his tormented history with Kykio, killed by Naraku, provoking in him a strong sense of guilt, declaring, and subsequently swearing, his love to Kagome. The curse of Miroku in the right hand there was not more, Sango finally had embraced again her brother Kohaku, more dependent from the influence of Naraku. The monk and the demon slayer, immediately after the departure of their enemy, they were united in the marriage and after three years their house it already entertained three children, two twin-sisters and a little boy.

Shippo sometimes made some examinations to become a powerful demon, while Kohaku trained him to become also him a strong demon slayer as the greatest sister. Rin instead, a tender child that Sesshomaru brought him I approach during the search of Naraku, was submitted to the cares of Kaede , to learn to be among the human being. The Dog Demon every now and then returned to the village, bringing her a different kimono every time, together with his/her servant Jaken. By now all they had understood that he was endeared to that child, that had him some changed, making him less cold and disdainful of the usual one.  
All had had therefore their own happy ending, and of this Kaede was happy. Peace seemed to finally have come in that region. It seemed.

In thousands of kilometers of distance, to east of China, a left figure slipped among the corridors of a stately building.  
It was a youkai from the hard and severe features, the penetrating look and perpetually icy as the earths from which it originated. Such coldness had put in prominence from a pair of silvery eyes and from the black pupils reduced to two cracks. Its look seemed to freeze instantly anything that he met. But it was not that to make him/it a dangerous demon, no, a power there was well other that his family handed down from generations the power of the Ice. Thanks to it the clan Belyy, to which he belonged, had succeeded in conquering good part of the North territories of the Continent, becoming well soon famous in the whole zone. Then the head clan or his father, the great Vladislav, wanted to widen his dominoes moving himself toward southeast. It was so that it met him against the clan Huo, that succeeded in opposing him for quite a lot time and not to make him reach China. To the peak of the conflict Vladislav, in an instant of weakness, it proposed a truce. And subsequently Da Hu, after having been chosen as new head clan of the Huo, taken in wife his sister. The marriage served to make to persist the peace among the two clans and in this way the hostilities they stopped.

Now Da Hu was dead, defeated by himself, allowing to take back his power of his father and in more than to have under his control the clan Huo and accordingly good part of the east territories of China. There was now a last thing to do: to invade Japan.  
The youkai reached a great room, where it found to attend him other two demons.

« Khrabrost, Glazalda, has finally arrived. »

Dan stiffened him. He hated when his uncle called him in that way.

« What do you want my Lord? » asked the young youkai returning to relax.  
« You go to Japan, in the four great islands. I want that you inform the most powerful demons of my arrival. In case of hostile reactions from the inhabitants, give them a taste of your power. Amos and Nikita will come with you »

Dan didn't ask further explanations. When Sila took a decision, his submitted had to obey in silence. His sister and he made a light bow and with a wriggle they disappeared later immediately. Sila remained to contemplate the point in which a little before there were the twins. It was well aware of the grudge that his nephew brooded in his comparisons, having killed his father, nevertheless he knew that he was not still ready to challenge him in duel, besides in game there was the life of that demon Hiko. Also not being his true sister, to her he was somehow tied up and he had always protected her. What a fool. The attachment toward Hiko prevented him from rebelling.

Glazalda didn't seem to feel some feeling of affection verse her or her brother instead. She had perhaps taken from her mother, a woman from the eyes out and deprived of any emotion. At times he had wondered if she had a soul.  
A rustle to its shoulders dissuaded him from its thoughts.

« Ah, you are Nazar. Have you found her? »

« No, Damy » responded the imposing figure to its shoulders.  
« You keeps on looking for then »

« As you desire, powerful Tigrov » said the thick interlocutor making a sign of assent.  
Sila dismissed him with a dry gesture. He had felt enough and now he wanted to be alone some. With a last bow, Nazar went out of the saloon leaving his/her alone gentleman to reflect.  
In the meantime the twins were brought in the courtyard where they found you two youkai to attend them. Both originated from the Cold Earths but they belonged to a different clan from that of his uncle. Amos was a demon from the solid and strong body, forged by long and rigid trainings, while Nikita had a slender physicist and was very tall.

« Well? What ours illustrious Lord wants us to do? » asked with ironic voice one of the two.

« It doesn't suit you to speak of him to this way, Nikita » scolded the other one launching him a nasty look.  
« Have I ever told you that you have two beautiful celestial eyes? » beat him receiving a dark growl of answer.  
Isamu didn't give weight to their squabble and immediately began to explain their assignments.  
« I have understood, and of grace in which islands will we go? » Nikita asked passing himself a hand among the uncombed hair.  
« Kriukov, you will go to the island of Hokkaido, Levkov in that of Honsu and Yan Bing to Shikoku. I will go to the Kyushu »

« It's not correct, the biggest slice goes to him » complained the red youkai.

An admonitory glance of Dan all it took is for truncating its protests. After that the demon from the long white hair disappeared, immediately followed by his sister. Nikita sighed.  
« Mistake or Dan seemed me of bad humor today? »

« He is always in a bad mood, from when Sila has killed his father » replied Amos before also disappearing him in a whirlwind of snow.  
« Uff, lately we are parks of words » puffed Nikita before fading away.  
And it was so, that the four demons started their trip in the country of the Rising Sun.

Da Hu = correspondent Chinese of Daitora, that is Great Tiger 

Sila = Strength (in Russian) 

Khrabrost = correspondent Russian of Dan, that is Courage 

Glazalda = correspondent Russian of Yan Bing, that is Eyes of Ice

Damy = Russian appellative, means Lord


	3. Departures

The moon hacked tall in the nighttime sky, the stars filled that black mantle shining more than ever and a warm breeze blew on the sea and seemed to follow the course of the waves, which broke on the beach of a small island. Upright standing, to scrutinize the celestial time there was Hiko. She didn't have the aspect of a scoundrel thirteen anymore but of an attractive girl around twenty years of age, also having more in well many reality of it - over four hundred -. The demon closed the eyes and allowed to cradle from the sound of the waves, from the smell of salty water that arrived to her nostrils and from the light breeze that moved the locks of hair on her forehead. Soon she would have gone.

« Do you have the intention to depart therefore? » asked a voice to her shoulders.  
Hiko turned.  
« Mother »

Her exact copy, to exception of the most mature face and the different stature – Hiko overhung her of ten centimeters –, drew near to her up to handed of forehead.

« I have taken my decision » informed her daughter.  
« You know well that is not up to you to do him and him it would not be happy of it, if it came him/it to know "

« I know, however I cannot remain here forever »

« My Daughter » whispered the woman caressing her face.

« I have trust in you, nevertheless… I am very worried »

« Mother, doesn't owe. And if really you want to know, before I will go to the Kyushu, to challenge the General Dog and to defeat him. Then it will touch to Sila » reassured the girl taking her hand.  
The woman smiled. Also being two drops of water, in her daughter there was present the combative character of her father, in strong contrast with that calm and sweet of her.  
« As you wish. Go, I'll wait you here »

« When it will be ended, you'll tell me everything, promise? » asked the yasha staring intensely at her.  
« I promise »

Hiko nodded and with a last embrace greeted her mother, for then bathe in the water and begin to swim. She was sorry leave that place, where she had spent good part of her life, on the other hand she felt a bit lifted, because that island started to seem her a jail, from when her father was killed. She immediately wanted to depart for avenging him, but Dan stopped her, saying that she didn't have any hope to beat Sila - which was true, since to that time she was rather young - besides, as great brother, she was up to him the revenge. Subsequently Isamu forced her to remain on that small island together with her mother.

Result? Doubles overseeing on and a ready escort of demons to prevent her to run away. Thing that became useless when she was grown enough. Nevertheless there had been always her mother to prevent to leave, warning her that she would have caused her an enormous pain if she were dead. And that veiled 'blackmail' was sufficient to hold her good quite a lot.

Now she knew to be ready. To the devil her brother, that is not still definite to challenge Sila. She would be dealt with that demon of the far North. With these last thoughts, she increased the speed of the armfuls, direct toward the Kyushu.  
The woman remained to observe her daughter that got further more and more until to become a minuscule dot in the sea, for then to disappear to the horizon.

« Gods protects you my daughter » said before turning and setting out for the building behind of her.

Before going in the Kyushu, Dan made a deviation to reach a small island of an archipelago that was found in the proximities. Concerned on the beach and entered the building. The soldiers bent immediately as soon as they recognized him. Dan passed in the middle, ignoring them. There was something that didn't go. It warned in the air a strange atmosphere, nervousness mixture to fear. And he didn't understand the why. The whole time that came to make visit her sister, the servants and the watches welcomed him with respect and never with fear, now it seemed instead that every of them was waited for a terrible punishment. Of accord, it was of bad mood from a beautiful piece, but this didn't justify their behavior.

His suspects increased when he didn't see Hiko come to meet him, as it always did, but her mother. She was just stopped on the steps, with a hand on the handrail and the other that it went down along a side. She wore a magnificent kimono red fire from the gilded decorations on the sleeves and on the inferior part, so that to exalt the color of the eyes and the hair. Her lips were opened in a beautiful smile.

« Hello Isamu » greeted him.

« Lan Jin » said Dan, making a light sign of head.

« Where is Hiko? »

« She has gone »

On the face of the young youkai didn't appear an amazed or angry expression, but it was imperturbable.  
« Why have you allowed her to depart? »

« For how much a cage can be beautiful, the canary will always desire to go out » said Lan  
« Why don't you come to drink a cup of tea? » proposed all of a sudden.

Isamu would certainly have refused - had to recover the thoughtless one of his sister absolutely - but the sweet face of demon prevented him from denying the offer and accepted so. He followed the woman in garden, which invited him to sit on one of the two chairs which were about a table, on whom there were already placed a steamy teapot and two cups.

« She hasn't gone in China. » informed him while she was pouring the hot drink into the cup « First she wanted to challenge the General Dog »

Isamu lifted an eyebrow. It immediately returned him in mind that day which they entered in the building of the Great Demon Dog, where Hiko found herself in an ugly situation, because of her slenderer. To think well he didn't remember of an indication from the sister to fight against the General Dog.

« I didn't know about this thing »

Lan nodded and kept on speaking.

« She hold, that beating that daiyoukai, she would have succeeded in defeating subsequently Sila »

The demon sipped the tea and placed cup on the table.  
« I understand, nevertheless she doesn't realize how much is strong Tigrov, despite the enormous power that resides in her, powerful as dangerous and destructive » said standing up « … and however he is mine »

Isamu stayed in silence for some second and Lan attended.  
« Sila has intention to invade Japan. You cannot stay here » finally said.  
« Is it for this that you're passed of here? » asked the woman also lifting herself her from chair.

« Exact. I counted to find Hiko with you and to make you move together to another place. I must now go to the Kyushu and to bring her back, before the army arrives in Japan »

« I am sorry to have caused you this problem »

« Is not your guilt »

Lan drew near to the young demon, with a sign invited him to lower - he overhung her of over twenty-five centimeters - and took his face with both the hands, giving a light kiss on the white forehead. Then she left the grab and stared at him in the eyes.  
« I have trust in you. Return both healthy and safe. You are all that remains me of him »

Don't fear, everything will be all right » reassured her the youkai

« Now prepared you. I will point you out the place in which you will make transfer »

« I stay here »

« Lan Jin... » he started to say.  
« Dan, please »

Rarely she called him with his true name and when she did it, it meant that the discourse was finished. Isamu closed the eyes, resigned.  
« As you wish »

He left the island around a hour later. It didn't have time anymore to lose, he had to find Hiko as soon as possible. Unfortunately for him, her sister was in advantage of five days. Of sure the Kyushu she'll have reached in this moment and perhaps she'll already have fought against the General Dog. Now she will probably be preparing for going to China.

« Damn it Hiko! » he mentally cursed while was darting on the water to high speed.

Lan = Orchid Jin = Gold

Lan Jin therefore you/he/she can be translated with Gilded (Chinese name) Orchid.

N.A. Hi to all the readers! Then how it seems? I know, I know, these chapters are long a bit, however I hope that there are intriguing you. Tell me your impressions.


	4. Encounters

In a wide futon, wound in the covers, Inuyasha and Kagome lay dormant. An arm of the half demon encircled the girl's body, while the other one was kept under its pillow. Out the sun had risen already from a beautiful piece and the rays struck with insistence the couple, as to want them to wake up. Finally the hanyou opened the eyes and put the hand above, bothered by that light that it filtered through the window. Then looked at the beloved one's face and a light smile appeared on his lips when saw that a lock of hair was placed on her mouth. Gently moved it but immediately after the girl began to stir and finally woke up.

« Good morning » whispered Inuyasha caressing her hair.  
« Good morning darling » replied Kagome yawning drowsy « But... it's late! » exclaimed jumping on the futon and quickly beginning to dress.  
« Hey, what a rush! »

« Holy mackerel! I had promised to Kaede that this morning I would have helped her » said distressed while was systematizing her hair.  
« Mpf, that old bag knows fend for herself very well » puffed the hanyou.  
The miko turned, looking him indignant. « Inuyasha! »

The half-demon muttered something under his breath and pulled his pants. The girl was about to scold him but stopped when his eyes fell on his bare chest. His beautiful chest ...

« Kagome? Hey, Kagome! » The voice of her husband brought her to the reality.

« Eh, what? What's going on? » stuttered blinking.  
« You sure you're fully awake? »

Kagome blushed but did not answer and flung herself out, leaving Inuyasha with a puzzled expression on his face.  
A little farther on, in the yard of another house, two children were playing tag while a young woman arranged the clothes to dry in the sun. Behind her was carrying another child, tight in the back, sleeping blissfully, oblivious to the chatter of his sisters.

« Oh, good  
morning Kagome . Where are you going in such a hurry ? » asked when she saw the girl go.  
« Ah, Sango! Good morning to you . I'm sorry but I have to go to Kaede and I'm late »  
« I understand , go ahead then. When you're free, go here to grab a cup of tea, right? »  
The miko nodded . « Okay , see you later then »  
« Goodbye aunt Kagome » greeted her the twins .  
As she hurried to reach Kaede , Rin was busy trying a few berries in the woods. He knew that she was forbidden to go alone – after the death of Naraku , the demons , which until then had been hiding, returned to inhabit the forests and an occasional unlucky threw it into their mouth – but that morning Inuyasha was still sleeping with Kagome and Miroku had gone to do some exorcism in another village. He had avoided asking Sango to accompany her, busy keeping an eye on her three children and clean the house, and ask it to others she had no intention.

Despite being past three years, Rin still did not trust the villagers, with the exception of Kaede , Inuyasha and his companions. The old priestess, who had heard from Sesshomaru his tragic past, she left it was time to let her mature a little of trust in people. Fortunately, the child had established a good relationship with the half-demon and his friends, so she will not be alone .  
However Rin felt sad . Her peers shunned – they knew that she had lived for a time with demons –that was not a big problem, but the long absences of her beloved Lord Sesshomaru. Oh yes, he came to visit her from time to time, bringing magnificent gifts but then disappeared almost immediately or he did not even see, leaving on her futon gifts. How she missed those days when she could run freely through the fields, under the watchful eye of the Prince of Demons and Jaken, flying on the back of Ah- Un, sleep at night outdoors without worries because there were always two magnificent amber eyes to watch over her.  
Rin sighed. Now those happy moments were over.

"It is time to crash, enjoy this day and smile" said to herself mentally. "Go hunting for berries"  
Finally found a bush full of those little delicious fruits and stooped to seize someone. She did not notice a giant shadow that had appeared behind him.

"What a waste of time" thought Hiko while whizzing through the trees. Her trip in Kyushu was pointless. The Great Dog Demon, dead. She almost did not believe it.

His death had occurred two centuries ago, as they had told him. Then they attacked. Much of a hassle. It only took a few minutes to knock them out, then came out of the castle, not after having them say where she could find the son of the Dog General. Honshu, told her that demon, terrified.

Now she was going through the whole island, asking some demon passing of the Prince of Demons. Of course he had made a great reputation that youkai. There were those who trembled upon hearing his name, while others hated him and wanted to kill him. They all agreed on one thing though: his power was enormous, thanks to his fearsome sword, Bakusaiga.

A very dangerous opponent, difficult to defeat. She smiled. "Good for, it will make the fight interesting"  
Suddenly she heard a scream that made her stop abruptly. It came from her right, to hundreds of meters away. There was a demon that way, he was going to get a snack of tender human flesh. Normally she would let it go, after all that demon needed to feed, but she decided to go in that direction, mindful of the last speech that made her father. Something like _"humans are special creatures , so it's worth trying to get close to them and help them in case of need"._  
Her mother was happy to those words – her family had made a vow not to eat human flesh - and had invited her to go to "study" with her one day.  
Another scream averted from her memories. Hiko increased speed and two seconds later arrived on the scene. Just in time. A little girl of eleven years was about to be torn apart by the claws of a demon from the skin purple. It was about three feet high, two small horns on the head and hair greenish yellow.

Hiko held her breath. That monster gave off a terrible stench.  
« Hey you! Does not it seem a bit small your prey? »  
The giant stopped and turned his head toward his interlocutor. It was only a young demon . He turned attention away from the child and went to nuisance.  
« Get out of here » ordered, looking at her menacingly with his yellow eyes.  
« Or what? »  
With a roar, the demon dropped his arm to strike that nosey but she was far faster. It took only a blow with the clawed hand and the head of the demon found himself rolling on the ground.  
« What a pity, he was too weak » complained Hiko while cleaned her hand from the blood.  
Rin was looking admiringly at the girl who had just saved her life. It was a golden-haired demon, twisted into a long braid that fell almost to the ground, and her eyes were a bright re , as if they were two precious stones set in their sockets. He was wearing a teal shirt with long sleeves and a long red skirt .  
« Well, what you have to stare at me? » asked at one point the yasha .  
In reply, the girl stood up and smiled at her, making her raise her eyebrows in surprise.  
« Strange, why she do not run away as would any human being at the sight of a demon? »  
Suddenly she felt demonic aura coming towards them. And it was very, very powerful .  
« Girl, you'd better conceal... » said to warn her but a roar and then a shock waved her off, forcing her to cover herself with hands to protect her eyes from dust. When the cloud came down and she saw the newcomer, was dumbfounded. In front of her, proud and majestic, there was Sesshomaru.

Author's note: Oh my god, how long is that I do not update? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, do not kill me please!


End file.
